Cravings
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Wanita sedang menstruasi memang merepotkan, namun wanita sedang Hamil muda jauh lebih merepotkan. Naruto kewalahan memenuhi keinginan Sakura yang mengidamkan ini dan itu, belum lagi sikap manja dan labilnya yang benar-benar membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Harus menggandakan kesabaran untuk menghadapi Sakura/Pair/NaruSaku-ever/Genre/A little bit humor/Special for NaruSaku day:*


DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku always. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Family & A little bit humor. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Cravings [Special for NaruSaku day. 03.04.2017]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

 _"Anata, aku ingin menyentuh janggut Ayah."_

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Demi memenuhi keinginan sang Istri Naruto rela meninggalkan rumah, terlebih lagi dia ingin menyentuh janggut sementara dirinya tak memiliki janggut tipis sekalipun.

Apapun yang Sakura inginkan pasti ia lakukan. Seperti Superhero yang selalu ada setiap kali dibutuhkan, dan Naruto akan selalu ada untuk Sakura seorang.

Superhero milik Sakura. Naruto tersenyum simpul memikirkannya.

"Hiihiihii..." Sejak tadi Sakura terus terkikk geli, tentunya seraya mengusap-usap janggut tipis sang Ayah yang bewarna merah muda selama bermenit-menit. "..lembut." Pujinya terhadap janggut tipis tersebut.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu meraih gelas Teh miliknya. "Sakura, kau ingin makan apa?" Sejak pagi tak sedikitpun Sakura menyentuh makanan, wajar saja ia cemas tehadapnya. Kini ia menyeruput Teh manis tersebut.

Acara bermanja-manjanya tersela. Sakura melepas pelukan terhadap sang Ayah. Melihat Naruto menyeruput Teh membuatnya menelan ludah. Sekarang ia menginginkan sesuatu.

"Aku ingin Teh itu." Telunjuk Sakura mengarah pada gelas dalam genggaman Naruto. "..suapi aku sayang..." Naruto segera beranjak tanpa banyak omong, kemudian menepatkan bibir gelas ke bibir Sakura.

Kata-kata Nenek moyang masih dipercaya hingga sekarang. Bila seorang Istri meminta hal-hal aneh dalam keadaan mengandung lebih baik segera penuhi keinginannya, karena kalau tidak Bayi dalam kandungannya akan lahir cacat.

Berliuran.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak ingin melihat anak mereka berjatuhan liur, dan setiap hari berakrifitas dimanapun dengan bibir tebal dan memble. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Itu tidak akan terjadi selama ia mampu memuaskan hasrat calon anak mereka.

Sakura menyesap Teh suapan dari Naruto. "Uumm.." Ia mengerang nikmat. Selalu terasa nikmati setiap kali ingin ini dan itu segera di penuhi, dan rasa nikmatnya bertambah dua kali lipat saat Naruto sendiri yang memenuhi emua keinginannya.

"Sekarang makan ya.." Naruto mengusap sudut bibir Sakura. Menyapu sisa air manis disana. "Katakan, kau mau makan apa?"

Kini Sakura melingkarkan tangan dipinggang Naruto lalu menyandarkan kepala di dada bidangnya. Kizashi tersenyum sumringah melihat kemesraan mereka yang tidak tahu tempat.

Sebenarnya Naruto malu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini keinginan Bayi mereka yang bersemayam di dalam rahim Sakura, jadi ia lah yang harus menanggung resikonya.

Toh, dirinya juga yang menumbuhkan janin tersebut, sudah harus menjadi tanggung jawabnya seorang.

Sakura menggesek-gesekan pipi di dada bidang Naruto. Hangat dan nyaman. "Aku tidak lapar." Lagi-lagi jawaban itu. Terdengar menyebalkan setiap kali terlontar.

Naruto berdecak. "Makanlah sedikit." Sakura menatapnya lalu menggelengkan kepala. "..turuti kata-kataku." Kali ini ia harus tegas. Toh, yang dilakukan juga untuk kebaikan Sakura dan Bayi mereka.

Belum menjadi Bayi, masih berupa janin mengingat kandungan Sakura baru memasuki usia tiga minggu. Kata orang kandungan diusia muda akan merepotkan si Ibu, seperti mengidam contohnya.

Bibir mungil Sakura mengerucut. Naruto mulai marah. "Aku mau ramen kari." Naruto tersenyum puas. Itu baru Istrinya. "..tapi kau yang masak." Senyumnya tak dapat bertahan lama.

Masak ramen di dapur mertua, secara tidak langsung meminjam dapur. Memalukan memang, tapi harus Naruto lakukan demi Sakura. Hanya demi Sakura dan calon Bayi mereka.

Melakukannya tidak untuk yang lain.

Naruto menoleh ke samping. "A-aku tidak tahu resepnya." Ia bergumam— tengah meratapi nasib.

"Ibumu ada di dapur, coba saja tanyakan kepadanya resep untuk membuat ramen." Usul sang Ayah mertua, kebetulan mendengar gumaman tadi.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk. Ia malu mengatakan kepada sang Ibu mertua. "B-baiklah." Dengan riangnya Sakura berlonjak. Naruto sosok Suami terbaik sepanjang masa.

Apalagi yang kurang? Untuk menemani Sakura yang sedang Hamil muda Naruto rela meninggalkan kantor. Mengambil cuti untuk beberapa minggu. Ia melaksanakan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang Suami dengan baik, dan tak pernah mengeluh meski yang diminta oleh sang Istri selalu aneh.

"Ayah, aku mau sentuh lagi." Sakura beralih ke pelukan Kizashi setelah Naruto beranjak. Sang Ayah memenuhi keinginannya dengan cepat. Menyerahkan janggut tipisnya. "..hihihi, geli." Ia terkikik riang.

"Sakura ingin makan ramen buatanmu?" Naruto mengangguk. Mebuki tersenyum lalu bergegas menyiapkan keperluan untuk memasak ramen. "Tidak sulit.. Ibu akan memantaumu dari sini."

Naruto menyentuh sayuran segar yang baru diambil dari dalam kulkas. "Aku hanya bisa makan saja, kalau soal masak aku bukan ahlinya." Lagi-lagi meratapi nasib. Sakura membuat yang tidak bisa ia lakukan menjadi bisa dilakukan.

"Tidak masalah kalau untuk laki-laki, berbeda kalau perempuan yang tidak pandai masak."

Mebuki menyediakan panci lalu segera diambil oleh Naruto, dan di isi dengan air secukupnya. Naruto meletakan panci tersebut diatas kompor lalu menyalakan api.

 **Ctekk.**

Sekali melakukan langsung menyala. "Potong saruyannya." Naruto melakukan saran Mebuki. "Salah! Bukan seperti itu caranya." Ia menatap bingung sang Ibu mertua. "..begini caranya." Mebuki menunjukan cara memotong sayuran yang benar.

"Maaf Ibu, aku belum terbiasa."

Mebuki terkikik. "..artinya kau harus membiasakan diri mulai dari sekarang." Naruto sudah tahu cara memotong sayur. Dia cepat tanggap. "Apa Sakura merepotkanmu?" Mebuki pikir hidup Naruto tak kan tenang selama kehamilan Sakura.

"Sedikit." Naruto memasukan potongan sayur ke dalam panci. "..tapi aku suka." Cengir lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Kebahagiaanku adalah saat merawat Sakura yang sedang mengandung Bayiku."

Wanita pirang itu tersenyum. "Aku bersyukur Sakura memilihmu.. kaulah yang terbaik untuk Putriku." Naruto cengengesan. Malu karena pujian tersebut yang membuatnya melambung tinggi di udara.

" _Anta_...!"

Panggilan lantang berasal dari ruang tamu, secara perlahan mulai mendekat dengan suara langkah yang mendandakan.

Sakura muncul dari balik pintu dapur. "Sayang, aku ingin pulang."

Naruto terperangah. "P-pulang?" Ia bahkan baru mulai memasak, dan Sakura tiba-tiba datang lalu mengajak pulang. Selalu meminta sesuatu yang mengejutkan. "Bagaimana dengan ramennya?"

Sakura menghampiri Naruto sembari menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Wajahnya tampil cemberut. "Lupakan saja, sekarang aku ingin makan _ice cream_." Satu lagi yang benar-benar membuat Naruto kewalahan.

Terkadang pemikiran Sakura plin-plan.

Naruto melepas celemek bermotif cherry yang membalut tubuhnya. "Baiklah.. kita pulang sekarang." Sakura langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan manja. Ia _sweatdropp_ dengan tingkah kekanakan sang Istri.

Mebuki terkikik geli melihat keduanya. Sakura benar-benar menunjukan sisi terbuka selama kehamilan, dan ia tahu pasti Naruto kerap dibuat repot dengan keinginan anehnya.

"S-sakura, jangan s-seperti ini." Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia malu bermesraan di depan mata Ibu mertua. Bahkan Sakura seperti tak mendengar permintaannya tadi.

Belakangan ini sikap Sakura memang aneh, tepat saat usia kandungannya genap tiga minggu. Tak masalah bila bersikap manja dan ingin selalu dalam pelukan, lain kisah kalau dia cemburu tak menentu seperti yang kerap terjadi.

Naruto malas membahas kecemburuan Sakura. Bila sedang cemburu wajah cantiknya akan terlihat masam, dan bibirnya juga mengerucut. Seperti menantangnya untuk saling berpagut.

Bila sudah cemburu masalah mereka selalu berakhir diatas ranjang. Cara ampuh mendamaikan hati yang panas.

 **x X x**

Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum simpul. Melirik sang Istri yang kini tengah memandangi jalanan menuju ke kediaman mereka sembari menyanggah dagu.

Bahkan ketika dilihat dari samping perempuan itu tetap tampak manis.

"Cinta, sebaiknya kita mampir dulu ke _restaurant_ terdekat.. kau belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi."

Sakura menggeliat kecil. Merasa risih dengan suruhan Naruto. "Aku tidak lapar." Tolaknya— lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas. "..apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang." Ia mengatupkan mata sesaat. Sulit sekali menyuruh Sakura makan. "Ayolah Sakura..." Setidaknya perut harus Sakura berisi walau hanya sedikit. Ia tidak ingin sampai terjadi apa-apa kepada Sakura.

Perempuan pinkish itu menghempas pelan punggung kecilnya di jok. "Sebentar, aku pikir dulu makanan yang enak." Zambrud indah tersebut beralih antesi, kini memandang ke depan mereka.

Mobil silver tersebut melalui beberapa rumah kompleks yang terdiri dipinggiran jalan. Melesatkan kedua insan di dalamnya— membawa mereka pada tempat yang di tuju saat ini.

Sakura menyapu keadaan disekitar. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Naruto yang mengerti segera mengurangi kecepatan mobil agar Sakura tak melewatkan apapun.

Lama mengamati jalanan hingga susunan rumah setiap yang di lewati, suatu ketika mata Sakura menangkap sesuatu yang menggiurkan di lidah. Salivanya menyebar dalam mulut.

"STOP!"

 **CKIIT!**

Sadar dahi Sakura nyaris membentur interior, tangan Naruto bergerak gesit melindungi benturan keras agar tak terjadi di kepala Sakura. Dia tidak teliti dalam menggunakan sabuk pengaman.

Mata sipit itu memicing tajam. Sakura langsung membuat permohonan kepada sang Suami. Menyatukan tangan di depan dada lalu menunjukan wajah memelas. Cara ia meminta ampunan.

"Maafkan aku Naruto..."

Amarah masih melingkupi Naruto. Kejadian tadi sangatlah buruk, dan itu terjadi akibat kurang telitinya Sakura dalam menjaga keselamatan. Ia berhak marah atas kesalahan yang Sakura lakukan.

Harusnya Sakura minta berhenti dengan cara yang normal, tak perlu mengejutkan seperti hendak menabrak seseorang. Jika tidak berlebihan Naruto tak kan marah seperti saat ini.

"..sekarang katakan!" Nada Naruto meninggi. Sakura menyembunyikan wajah bersalah dengan cara menunduk. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas, kembali menormalkan keadaan mereka seperti semula. "Kenapa minta berhenti, hm?"

Sentuhan lembut mendarat dipuncak kepala Sakura, seketika menaikan pandangannya. Kini paras tampan itu tidak menunjukan kemarahan lagi, tinggal tatapan teduh yang tersisa.

Sakura menggapai tangan lebar Naruto lalu menggenggamnya. "A-aku mau itu..."

Naruto memutar kepala, kemudian menyerngitkan kening saat tak mendapati apa-apa diarah yang Sakura maksud. "Apa?" Ia bertanya agar tahu dan dapat memenuhi keinginan Bayi mereka.

Mata Sakura berkabut. "Mangga muda." Berulang kali ia meneguk ludah dengan berat. Benar-benar tergiur melihat buah segar disana.

Kini Naruto dapat melihatnya. Ia tercengang melihat sebatang pohon mangga tumbuh di halaman rumah seseorang, dan entah milik siapa semua buah mangga muda yang bergelantungan disana.

"Kita beli saja di Toko buah." Tawar si pirang karana enggan memanjat pohon tinggi tersebut.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala pelan-pelan. Menolak dengan takut setelah kemarahan Naruto tadi. "..aku maunya mangga muda yang dipetik langsung dari pohon." Naruto _facepalm_. "Kalau yang di Toko mangganya sudah berminggu-minggu, rasanya jadi kurang enak."

Calon Ayah muda itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah." Ia pasrah menghadapi keinginan aneh sang Istri. Bayi mereka rewel sekali.

 **Ting tong!**

Seseorang membuka pintu. "Siapa?" Tanya si Nenek tua tersebut begitu melihat tamu.

Naruto tampak canggung. "Emm.. maaf Nek." Ia menggaruk tengkuk. "A-apa aku boleh minta mangga mudanya?" Tatapannya tidak tenang karena rasa malu yang berlebihan. Gara-gara Sakura sekarang ia harus meminta kepada orang asing.

Nenek tua itu terdiam sesaat, lalu menatap wanita disebelah lelaki berbadan tinggi tersebut. "Sudah berapa minggu?"

"Tiga minggu." Jawaban Sakura terlontar begitu antusias. Ia akan merasa bahagia saat seseorang bertanya tentang kehamilannya.

Bibir keriput tersebut menyunggingkan segaris senyum. Turut bahagia dengan kehamilan wanita muda itu. "Silahkan, kalian boleh mengambil sebanyak apapun." Ia memaklumi keinginan si Ibu muda.

"Kyaaaaa!" Sakura berlonjak girang. Lagi-lagi bersikap seperti kekanakan.

Pandangan Sakura beredar ke sekitar ruangan. Bersih dan rapi. Ia berdecak kagum dengan keahlian sang Nenek. Meski sudah tua dia tak bermalas-malasan memberesi isi rumah.

"Nenek." Keduanya menatap ke asal panggilan halus tersebut.

"Ah, Sasori-kun." Balas si Nenek tua.

Kedua mata Sakura berbinar saat mendapati seorang bocah dengan wajah imut tengah menatap mereka sambil menggendong boneka.

"I-imutnya...!"

Chiyo tertawa geli ketika melihat Sakura menyambar Sasori dengan riang. Perempuan itu memeluk erat sang Cucu— sebagaimana memeluk boneka.

Pantas saja, mengingat wajah Sasori benar-benar imut seperti boneka.

Sakura mengecup pipi Sasori kiri dan kanan, lalu menatap wajah imut sang bocah dengan pipi merona. "Siapa namamu?" Ia sedang menahan diri dari rasa geram yang menggelatakan rongga.

Serasa ingin menelan bocah merah tak berdosa itu.

"S-sasori." Jawab bocah imut itu tergagap. Agak takut dengan Sakura, apalagi tatapan yang tak biasa itu.

Jemari Sakura mencubit gemas kedua pipi tembem Sasori. "Kau imut sekali." Bibirnya menyosor seperti mulut ikan. Cara melampiaskan kegeraman agar tak menyakiti anak orang.

 _Shappire_ milik Naruto mengamati pohon di depan mata mulai dari akar hingga puncak. Ia menelan ludah melihat ketinggian pohon mangga tersebut. Tidak terlalu tinggi, namun tetap terlihat mengerikan bila dipanjat.

Pria muda itu menggulung kemeja hingga sebatas lengan lantas menghembuskan nafas yakin kemudian memulai aksi. Ia memanjat batang pohon tersebut dengan usaha keras, ketika gagal diulang lagi hingga benar-benar berhasil.

Naruto menyadari adanya bambu panjang yang terletak di dinding rumah, namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu kegunaan mambu tersebut.

Chiyo pikir Naruto tahu cara mendapatkan beberapa buah mangga tanpa mejelaskan turitoalnya. Pikirnya Naruto tahu kegunakaan bambu panjang tersebut, dengan begitu tak perlu repot-repot manjat.

Sebab selain sulit juga dapat membahayakan diri.

"Kyoto?"

Wanita tua itu merespons dengan senyuman. "Kedua orang tua Sasori-kun sedang membuka usaha disana, jadi mereka menitipkan Sasori-kun kepadaku selama beberapa waktu."

Sakura menggangguk-nganggukan kepala tanda paham. Diatas pangkuannya terdapat Sasori sedang duduk anteng. Selain imut dia juga anak yang pintar serta pendiam.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"..dua bulan."

"Ada perkembangan dengan usahanya?" Sakura sadar dirinya termasuk orang beruntung, selain tak pernah kekurangan dalam segala hal ia juga memiliki seorang Suami seperti malaikat.

Baik, perhantian dan tentunya menjalani semua yang mereka lalui dengan penuh cinta. Tidak ada seorang Suami sehebat Naruto.

"Lumayan." Jawab wanita tua tersebut.

"Ne, Tuhan ada bersama kita.. Tuhan pasti akan memberi kemudahan untuk kita, jadi selalu hadapi semuanya dengan kesabaran." Sakura tersenyum usai melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat Chiyo terdiam saat mendengarnya.

Masih ada saja orang kaya baik hati yang tersisa di dunia ini.

Chiyo mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura. "Semoga kalian selalu bahagia." Sakura tersipu malu karena permohonan tersebut.

"..terimakasih, Nen—"

 **SRAKK!**

 **BRUKHH!**

"Apa itu!?" Sakura berdiri dengan cepat begitu mendengar suara gaduh dari depan rumah. "Naruto!" Ia berlari tergesa menuju luar, sadar kegaduhan tersebut terjadi dari tempat sang Suami mengambil mangga.

"Ughh..." Naruto mengerang seraya memegangi bagian pinggang yang sakit.

"Anak muda, apa yang kau lakukan hingga jatuh seperti itu?" Tuding sang Nenek terhadap kecerobohan Naruto.

"..memetik mangga." Suara Naruto mengecil. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan mematikan dari zambrud indah.

Sasori tertawa lepas hingga terpingkal-pingkal. Sungguh, ini kejadian lucu yang pernah mereka lihat. Naruto mengerucutkan bibir lalu berusaha bangun dalam keadaan sulit.

Sakura membantu Naruto berdiri setelah tadi terduduk dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Beruntung pinggangnya tidak patah.

"Paman pirang, kau tidak perlu memanjat pohon setinggi itu.. disana ada benda untuk menggait mangga." Sasori menunjuk bambu.

"Mana aku tahu." Naruto mengusap tengkuk. "Eemm.. t-tapi aku berhasil mendapatkan satu buah mangga." Ia memamerkan hasil kerja kerasnya kepada mereka. Hanya dapat satu biji.

Alih-alih bahagia, justru Sakura marah lalu memberi pilasan geram pada telinga Naruto, membuat sang Suami mengaduh kesakitan dengan wajah bersalah. Harusnya ia lebih berhati-hati agar tak membuat Sakura cemas.

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang marah.

 **x X x**

Tangan putihnya mengguncang-guncang lengan Naruto. Menatap keluar mobil dengan mata berkabut. Sakura menjilat bibir karena rasa keinginan yang kelewat berlebihan.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Nada Naruto terdengar ketus. Cukup membuatnya kesal, setelah yang terjadi padanya sewaktu memanjat pohon mangga sekarang bisa-bisanya Sakura menginginkan hal lain.

" _Ice cream_!" Mata Sakura berkilat.

Naruto menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi mampir disuatu tempat, tak heran bila malam hari mereka baru tiba di rumah. Setelah mampir di supermarket lalu rumah orang, dan kini mampir lagi di _Cafe_.

Setidaknya ada tempat untuk makan. Hampir seharian Sakura tidak makan apa-apa, saat mendapat tawaran dari si Nenek justru dia menolak— tidak mau makan.

Selalu menggunakan kalimat yang sama saat menolak.

.. _aku tidak lapar._

Selama mengandung akhir-akhir ini penghilatan Sakura terang dan tajam bak mahluk abadi berkulit pucat, jadi tak heran bila dia dapat melihat seseorang sedang menyantap _ice cream_ walau dari jarak jauh sekalipun.

 **BLAM.**

Pintu mobil terutup. "Tapi kau harus makan." Lengan kiri Naruto dirangkul.

Sakura melirik Naruto sesaat. "Emm, baiklah."

Naruto tersenyum puas. "Nah, itu baru Istriku." Ia mengacak gemas pucuk kepala Sakura.

Bersusah payah membujuk Sakura agar makan, kini barulah Naruto dapat menghela nafas lega setelah mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

Namun sampai berapa lama amarah terus terpendam dalam kesabaran yang dipaksa.

Sakura ingkar janji, dan lagi-lagi mengecewakan Naruto.

Hanya jawaban _iya_ tanpa melaksanakan. Sakura sibuk menyantap _ice cream_ rasa coklat sementara menghiraukan nasi yang disodorkan oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawaban memuakan itu lagi.

"Sedikit saja." Naruto menampung sesendok nasi dengan telapak tangan. Mencegah agar nasi tersebut tidak jatuh berserakan di baju Sakura.

"Tidak mau." Kepala pink tersebut menggeleng keras. "..kau saja yang makan." Naruto sendiri tidak pernah tahu menghadapi Sakura yang sedang mengandung tak semerepotkan saat menstruasi.

Naruto berdecak lalu meletakan kembali sendok diatas piring nasi. Kali ini ia benar-benar kesal. "Cepat selesaikan makanmu!"

Selalu mengalah kalau untuk Sakura. Meski sedang semarah apapun.

 **x X x**

"Naru, dimana manggaku tadi." Menolak makan di rumah Chiyo, Sakura minta kepada Naruto untuk di bawa pulang. Ia ingin makan di rumah sendiri saat malam hari.

"Kau mau apa dengan mangga itu?" Seruan Naruto berasal dari kamar.

Sakura manyun. "..tentu saja ingin kumakan."

"Dengan perut kosong?"

"Kosong bagaimana.. kan ada anak kita." Perempuan itu terkikik geli. Mengingat mangga itu benar-benar hasil dari usaha Naruto sendiri, nafsu untuk memakannya pun menjadi berlipat-lipat ganda.

Hanya dapat satu biji, dan ketika mendapat tawaran lagi Sakura menolaknya. Ia ingin satu buah mangga yang dipetik dengan penuh cinta oleh Naruto.

Walau cuma satu tapi sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi maksudku kau benar-benar tidak makan seharian ini." Kini Naruto keluar dari kamar. Menampakan tubuh segar sehabis mandi. "Nanti perutmu bisa perih."

Kemarin Sakura dengan senantiasa patuh saat disuruh makan, bahkan meminta banyak hal yang mengharuskan Naruto keluar seorang diri untuk membelikan makanan yang Sakura inginkan, dan hari ini tibalah waktunya dia rewel dalam soal makanan.

"..dimana kau simpan manggaku." Wajah Sakura memelas.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku simpan di kulkas, tapi sebaiknya kau makan dulu." Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko. Sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan apa bila perut yang kosong di isi dengan asam.

Itu akan berdampak buruk pada lambung.

Sakura mengabaikan perintah sang Suami. Ia bergegas melangkah menuju kulkas lalu membuka pintunya, dan terlihat satu buah mangga hijau yang masih utuh tersimpan dalam keranjang buah-buahan.

"Sshh..." Sakura berdecap. Hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat saliva berhamburan, dan seperti ada rasa masam yang menyengat lidah. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin menikmati mangga tersebut.

 **Set.**

"K-kembalikan!" Sakura melompat-lompat demi meraih mangga di tangan Naruto. Sengaja diangkat tinggi agar ia kesulitan merebutnya.

"Kau tidak boleh makan ini." Naruto terus menatap Sakura yang enggan menyerah untuk mendapatkan mangga dalam genggamannya. "..harus makan makanan berat dulu." Kini ia telah bertindak.

"Aku tidak akan mau makan!" Mata bulat Sakura menajam. "Sekarang kembalikan manggaku!" Suara lantangnya menyebar ke ruangan tempat mereka berada. Dia sudah berani membantah sekarang.

Naruto benar-benar marah saat ini. "Baiklah.. lupakan soal mangga ini." Ia membuang mangga tersebut dalam tong sampah dalam sekali lempar. Berakhir sudah semuanya.

Bibir Sakura bergetar. "K-kau jahat..." Ia menggigitnya dengan keras agar tak meloloskan isak tangis.

"..kau lah yang mengajariku menjadi Suami jahat." Hati Naruto bahkan tak tersentuh ketika melihat wajah sedih sang Istri. Terlalu marah untuk meladeni sifat manjanya.

Sakura memukul-mukul dada Naruto. "Antarkan aku pulang.. aku ingin bersama Ibu." Tak cuma manja, bahkan pemikirannya labil seperti kekanakan. Kemahilan pertama benar-benar merubah jati diri Sakura.

"Tidak!" Tolak si pirang dengan tegas.

"Aku mau pulang, titik!"

"CUKUP!"

Sakura terlonjak karena suara keras Naruto. Seketika mendebarkan jantungnya yang tadi berdetak normal. Lututnya lemas— seakan tidak punya kekuatan untuk menyanggah tubuh lebih lama.

"N-naruto..." Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Sakura dimarahi seperti ini oleh Naruto. Sepertinya kesalahan yang ia lakukan benar-benar fatal sehingga membangkitkan jiwa kejam dalam diri Naruto.

Menyakitkan sekali.

Meski mendapat amukan tetap tak merubah diri Sakura. Dengan sikapnya yang kekanakan perempuan itu berlari meninggalkan dapur serta Naruto. Beruntung dia tidak pergi keluar melainkan masuk ke kamar.

Naruto mengusap wajah. "Maafkan aku." Perlahan tatapan tajamnya mulai meneduh. Sakura sedang mengidamkan mangga muda dan ia malah membuangnya ke tempat tumpukan sampah.

Masih dengan amarah yang melingkupi diri— Naruto pergi meninggalkan rumah karena satu alasan.

Kini Sakura tinggal seorang diri dalam rumah kosong. Mengurung diri di dalam kamar setelah mendapat bentakan kasar.

 **x X x**

Keadaan mereka berakhir seperti ini. Sakura mengurung diri hingga berjam-jam, dan selama itu pula ia terus menangis atas sikap keras Naruto terhadapnya.

Perempuan itu berbaring dengan meringkukan badan. Memeluk diri sendiri selama tidak ada Naruto disisi. Bagaimana mau ada sementara mereka sedang bermasalah saat ini.

Keadaan Sakura sekarang karena ulah Naruto. Tega sekali Suami pirangnya itu membentaknya dengan nada tinggi, dan itu sangatlah menyakitkan bila diingat.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajah dibalik bantal. Meredam suara tangis yang membuatnya terluka. Selalu teringat lagi kemarahan Naruto terhadapnya, dan berharap semua itu tak terjadi meski sudah berlalu.

"Naruto tidak mencintaiku lagi, hiks..."

Jemarinya meremat erat ujung bantal. Melampiaskan rasa perih yang begitu kentara ia derita.

Sakura sadar sejak mengandung kini ia telah menjadi wanita cengeng dan manja, namun yang ia lakukan berkat dorongan dari hati sendiri.

Ingin tetap kuat tetapi tidak mampu bersandiwara. Hati selalu ngilu walau cuma kesalahan kecil, dan rasa khawatir akan cinta sang Suami kerap membuat Sakura takut setengah mati.

Dan benar saja, Naruto sudah tak mencintainya seperti dulu lagi.

Tapi kenapa cepat sekali cinta itu pudar? Bahkan disaat kehamilan pertamanya.

Sakura benci bila dihantui dengan rasa takut akan cinta Naruto terhadapnya. Naruto tak pernah berhenti mencintainya, dan memang harus mencintai hingga maut yang memisahkan mereka.

Ia berusaha melenyapkan semua pemikiran buruk mengenai Naruto.

"Sakura..." Si empu nama tersentak kala mendapat seruan lembut. Entah kapan Naruto masuk, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada dibelakangnya bahkan kini sedang duduk ditepi ranjang. "..maafkan aku."

Sakura menggigit bibir dengan keras. Kali ini bukan karena sakit di hati melainkan bahagia. Sekarang ia merasa lega.

 _Naruto masih mencintaiku._

 _Akan selalu mencintaiku._

 _Dan tetap mencintaiku dalam keadaan apapun._

Naruto mengusap lembut rambut merah muda milik Sakura. "Aku reflek karena sangat mencemaskan keadaanmu." Terus ia lakukan dengan sentuhan penuh kasih. Cara menyalurkan cinta yang ia miliki. "..kumohon maafkan kesalahanku."

Baru sekarang Sakura sadar dirinya benar-benar salah. Tak seharusnya ia memancing amarah Naruto dengan sikap kekanakan, padahal ia tahu benar hal yang paling Naruto benci dari perilakunya adalah saat terlambat makan.

Terlebih lagi saat sedang mengandung.

Ibu Hamil butuh gizi untuk pertumbuhan janin, dan hari ini Sakura benar-benar melupakan kesehatan _mereka berdua_ demi memenuhi berbagai macam keinginan.

Siapa bilang Naruto tidak mencintai Sakura lagi.

Lihatlah, bahkan saat datang untuk meminta maaf tak lupa ia membawakan sepiring makanan berserat serta segelas air mineral dalam nampan yang sama.

Dia tetap tak melupakan kesehatan sang Istri.

Naruto mengecup kepala Sakura. "Maafkan aku sayang.." Alhasil, permintaannya mendapat respons, sontak pula membuatnya terkejut saat melihat wajah sembab yang Sakura perlihatkan.

Sudah berapa lama dia menangis?

Rasanya ingin menampar wajah sendiri. Naruto sadar sikapnya tadi sudah sangat melukai perasaan Sakura. Ia menyesal karena tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

 _"Kutuklah aku!"_

"Jangan marah lagi." Naruto menyapu jejak air mata di pipi Sakura dengan jempol. "..aku yang salah, jadi aku lah yang harus minta maaf padamu." Sakura menggenggam tangan lebar tersebut. Rasanya begitu hangat.

"Tak akan aku ulangi lagi.." Ucap lelaki itu.

"Janji?" Naruto mengangguk dengan senyum yang menemani. "..aku sangat mencintaimu sayang." Sakura memeluk tubuhnya. Menyandarkan kepala di dada bidangnya yang berbalut piyama.

Naruto mengusap lembut punggung kecil Sakura. "Kau harus makan saat aku suruh, tak perlu banyak alasan untuk membantahku." Jelasnya akan kesalahan fatal yang Sakura perbuat. Kesehatan yang paling utama.

Sakura menadah. "Iya.. aku janji tidak akan membantah Suamiku lagi." Toh, yang Naruto lakukan juga demi kebaikan mereka bersama. Tidak ada yang boleh jatuh sakit diantara mereka berdua.

Harus selalu sehat.

"Tambah lagi telurnya.. aku mau yang banyak." Naruto segera memenuhi yang Sakura inginkan. Menambah potongan telur dalam jepitan sumpit.

"..buka mulutmu yang lebar." Sepotong tepur gulung tersaji di depan bibir mungil Sakura, lalu ia sambut dengan rongga yang terbuka semampunya.

Lelah selama seharian membujuk Sakura, kini barulah dia sudi melesakan makanan ke dalam mulut. Itupun luluh setelah pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Harus ada yang diselali untuk membuat diri sendiri sadar dengan kesalahan.

Sakura benar-benar kapok membantah Naruto, dan tak kan pernah ia lakukan lagi. Cukup sekali melihat kemurkaan Naruto, selanjutnya ia hanya ingin melihat senyum dan tatapan penuh cinta di mata indah sang Suami.

Sakura tidak mau membuat kesalahan fatal lagi.

 **Cup.**

Dada Sakura berdesir ketika mendapat kecupan di kening. Menaikan darah hingga ujung kepala dan menjadikan warna merah samar yang menerangi pipi.

Perlakuan yang begitu manis. Sering kali namun tak membuat Sakura bosan, justru semakin terbiasa hingga tak mampu bila berada jauh dari Naruto.

"Naru, kau juga harus makan." Sakura mengambil alih sumpit di tangan Naruto. "..ini satu suapan besar." Ia menyumpit telur usai memotongnya tadi lalu mengerahkan telur tersebut di depan mulut Naruto.

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang."

"Kapan kau makan?" Kening lebar Sakura menyerngit.

"Tadi saat kita di _Cafe_."

Naruto memang makan tadi, tapi cuma sedikit. Jangan pikir Sakura tidak mengawasi. "Waktu makan siangmu sudah berlalu.. sekarang buka mulutmu." Tak hanya Naruto, Sakura juga marah bila sang Suami sampai terlambat makan.

Naruto menuruti Sakura. Membuka mulut dengan lebar lalu menerima suapan dari genggaman lembut Sakura. Ia mengunyah makan yang bertumpuk di dalam mulut, dan mengerang dalam diam— merasakan nikmat tiada tara saat mendapat suapan dari tangan Sakura.

Rasa nikmatnya bertambah dua kali lipat.

"..sekarang giliranmu." Naruto mengambil lagi sumpit di tangan Sakura. "Kau harus makan yang banyak agar Bayi kita sehat." Perempuan itu menerima suapan darinya dengan riang. "..dan minum susu setiap hari."

"Iya.. kali ini akan kulakukan semua yang Suamiku perintahkan." Naruto tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tidak mau dimarahi lagi." Bibir Sakura mengerucut.

Ada rasa kesal juga saat ingat kemarahan Naruto.

"Ini baru Istriku." Satu kecupan lagi, dan kali ini pada ujung hidung. "..tolong maafkan Suamimu ini.. tadi aku khilaf."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan sebal. "Memangnya kapan aku pernah bisa marah berlama-lama kepadamu.." Sudah cukup permintaan maaf yang dilontarkan berulang kali. "..setahuku tidak pernah bisa."

"Itu artinya kau sudah memaafkan aku..." Naruto tersenyum.

"Selalu aku maafkan.. bahkan tanpa kau minta sekalipun." Sakura akui dirinya memang lemah bila menyangkut soal Naruto.

Sumber kebahagiaan Sakura adalah Naruto, bagaimana cara ia untuk mengalahkan Naruto sementara kalau berjauhan dari sosoknya akan sangat menyiksa diri.

Tidak adil memang, tetapi sebesar itulah cinta yang ia miliki.

Perasaan yang abadi dan hanya untuk Naruto seorang.

Hanya omong kosong belaka yang terlontar saat minta dikembalikan kepada orang tua. Sakura tak bersungguh-sungguh, dan terucap sendiri karena amarah.

Dirinya tak setega itu menelantarkan Naruto.

 **x X x**

"Apa yang sedang kau cari disana, Sakura!?"

Pertanyaan juga teguran tersebut kontan membuat Sakura berhenti mengaduk-aduk tong sampah. Ia menyembunyikan kedua tangan dibelakang, mengherankan Naruto yang melihatnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku?" Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang tengah berjongkok di dekat letak tong sampah. "..tunjukan padaku." Sakura menolak keras dengan gelengan kepala.

"B-bukan apa-apa." Perempuan itu gelagapan sendiri.

Naruto menatap curiga. "Tunjukan." Alih-alih menunjukan yang ingin ia ketahui, justru Sakura berdiri dan mendesakan pinggang pada tepian _kitchen set_. Kian mengamankan sesuatu yang aneh itu.

Naruto semakin curiga dengan gelagat aneh sang Istri.

"K-kenapa kau kesini...?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan keadaan mereka sekarang.

"..tidak boleh 'kah aku datang untuk memastikan keadaanmu." Sakura yang memulai. Katanya pergi ke dapur sebentar untuk minum susu, setelah dinanti belasan menitpun berlalu.

Naruto yang merasa cemas segera menyusul Sakura ke dapur.

"Sedang apa kau mengaduk isi tong sampah?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang saat mendapat himpitan. Kini Naruto mendesaknya. "A-a...aku baik-baik s-saja." Naruto mengerutkan kening. Heran dengan sikap Sakura, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"..sungguh?" Tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, tangan Naruto merayap ke belakang tubuhnya. "Kau pasti berbohong." Kali ini Sakura tersentak. Naruto berhasil menangkap basah dirinya.

"Jangan!" Terlambat.

Naruto terpaku. Menatap kaget sesuatu yang berhasil ia rebut dari genggaman Sakura. "Ini..." Ia menatap Sakura. Si pemilik rambut bak gulali tertunduk karena malu. "..sudah tidak layak lagi dikomsumsi."

Jadi Sakura masih ingin mangga muda.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Tak perlu memungut makanan yang sudah dibuang." Ia mengelus kepala pink tersebut. Melalukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Katakan.. kau ingin makan mangga muda?"

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajah. Membuang jauh-jauh rasa malu dalam diri. "A-aku sangat ingin makan mangga muda." Kedua telunjuknya saling bermain-main di depan dada. Terlihat begitu manis di mata Naruto.

"..tidak sulit 'kan mengatakannya?" Sakura mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia ingin bilang sewaktu mereka makan bersama, namun tak memiliki keberanian.

Sadar karena pasal buah mangga amarah Naruto menjadi tak terkendali.

 _"Anak muda, kau datang lagi?"_

 _Naruto segera membungkukan badan. Memberi sapaan hormat kepada yang lebih tua. "Nenek.. maaf mengganggumu malam-malam, tapi apa aku boleh minta satu buah mangga lagi?"_

 _Chiyo memberi pandangan penuh tanya. "Lebih dari satu pun tak masalah." Ia heran melihat kedatangan Naruto di malam hari, mengingat baru tadi siang mereka mampir. "..apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Naruto masih membungkuk. "Terjadi masalah.. tanpa sengaja aku membuang mangga tadi." Ia keluar rumah bukan untuk bersenang-senang di luar, hanya ingin kembali ke kediaman Nenek Chiyo untuk mengambilkan mangga._

 _Pria itu ingin mengembalikan mangga milik Sakura yang terbuang percuma dalam tong sampah. Menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Sakura, tak sepantasnya ia marah lalu melukai perasaan sang Istri, apalagi sampai merampas yang di idamkan olehnya._

 _Kasihan Bayi mereka._

 _"Gunakan mambu itu."_

 _"Terimakasih Nenek." Naruto menggulung lengan piyama. "..untuk saat ini aku tak membutuhkan bantuan apapun, karena akan aku lakukan yang sama seperti saat aku berhasil mendapatkan mangga pertama." Chiyo tersenyum. Tak kan pernah ada seorang Suami sesempurna Naruto. "Ini hukumanku." Ia turut tersenyum._

 _Naruto melakukan yang seharusnya. Berusah payah memanjat pohon raksasa demi mendapatkan satu buah mangga muda, sekalian memberi kesempatan kepada Sakura untuk menenangkan diri._

 _Ibu Hamil harus rileks, terlebih lagi setelah mendapat amukan._

Wajah Naruto memucat. Mengerikan sekali saat melihat sebagaimana rakusnya Sakura melahap mangga yang bahkan tidak terasa manis sedikitpun. Ia sampai merinding.

"Uummm..." Karena terlalu nikmat sampai-sampai Sakura memejamkan kedua mata. "Sayang, mau mencicipi?"

Naruto bergidik. "Tidak!" Dengan cepat ia menolak tawaran tersebut. Seperti letusan kembang api saat saliva dalam rongganya melelehi sela-sela rongga.

Menggiurkan namun tidak ingin memakan walau hanya mencicipi sedikit.

Tanpa ikut menyantap Naruto sudah tahu bagaimana masamnya rasa mangga muda tersebut. Tak habis pikir olehnya ada seseorang melahap buah masam seperti melahap manisan.

Dan orang itu adalah Istrinya sendiri.

Wanita Hamil memang aneh.

Bila tidak pintar-pintar sudah pasti saat ini bibir Sakura lecet karena getah dari mangga tersebut, untuk itu Naruto menyerahkan mangga yang sudah dipotong-potong kepada Sakura.

Naruto selalu teliti terhadap apapun. Sakura maupun pekerjaan.

 **x X x**

Selimut tebal itu di tarik lalu digunakan untuk memungkus tubuh Sakura, namun dia menolaknya dengan cara menyibak selimut krim tersebut. Enggan mengenakan selimut.

Dahi Naruto menyerngit. "Kenapa?"

Sakura bangkit. "..kau mau kemana?" Kini ia duduk manis dihadapan Naruto.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kamar ini, masa cutiku berakhir sampai besok." Sakura pikir terlalu cepat waktu cuti Naruto berlalu, tak terasa sudah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Sebenarnya masih kurang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Mendengar kabar kehamilan Sakura saat itu pula Naruto langsung mengambil cuti. Ingin selalu menemani sang Istri dimasa Hamil pertama, meski cuma sebentar tapi yang penting sempat menemani.

Naruto sudah berjanji saat masa persalinan tiba akan menemani Sakura untuk menjadikan diri sebagai pelampiaskan dari rasa sakit yang berlebih.

Nyawa terletak diujung rambut ketika seorang wanita melahirkan. Berjuang keras antara hidup dan mati.

Naruto tahu semua ini tak kan mudah untuk di lalui seorang diri.

"Huh, cepat sekali." Sakura bersedekap. Ia juga tak bisa melarang Naruto bekerja karena dari pekerjaan itulah mereka bisa mendapatkan segalanya.

Toh, perusahaan itu milik Naruto yang dikembangkan sendiri, jadi harus dilanjutkan selalu. Warisan untuk anak-anak mereka kelak.

"..sekarang tidurlah." Naruto menuntun Sakura berbaring, namun lagi-lagi dia menolak. Kini ia mendesah menghadapi sikap keras kepala Sakura. "Katakan.. sekarang apa lagi?" Ia tahu Sakura tengah menginginkan sesuatu. Dari tatapan saja sudah bisa ia pahami.

Sakura memeluk tubuh hangat Naruto. "..temani aku." Biarkan dirinya meminta kasih sayang dari sang Suami. Ingin bermanja-manja sebelum kesibukan Naruto dimulai.

Naruto memenuhi keinginan Sakura tanpa menuai protes. Bahkan dengan senang hati ia lakukan. Selalu melakukan yang terbaik jika itu untuk Sakura.

 _"Anata_ _,_ buka bajumu." Perempuan itu memintanya dengan wajah memerah. "..tunggu, biar aku saja yang buka." Begitu menghentikan tangan Naruto, ia pun mengambil alih. Mencopoti satu persatu kancing piyama yang Naruto kenakan.

Gerakan tangan Sakura tergesa— seakan tidak ada waktu untuk bertele-tele. "..apa kali ini kau ingin memperkosaku?" Naruto tersenyum simpul namun mesum.

"Seperti itulah." Sakura terkikik geli. "Kesini.. berbaring disebelahku." Ia menepuk-nepuk bantal. Menunjukan tempat yang harus Naruto tempati.

Naruto menaiki tempat tidur. "Aku harus bagaimana?" Ia bingung dengan posisi yang diinginkan Sakura.

"Berbaring saja." Pria itu patuh. "..sekarang aku ingin bermain dengan puting _Oppai_ -mu." Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto, sementara tangannya menyerang puting merah muda yang ada di dada bidang Naruto.

Lelaki pirang itu tertawa karena sentuhan dari jemari Sakura. "Hihihi... geli~" Tubuhnya meremang. Secara tidak langsung Sakura menggelitikinya.

Sakura terkikik genit. "..kalau aku menyentuh yang lain, akan 'kah terasa geli juga?" Ia memelintir puting keras tersebut. Memberi dampak pada tubuh Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Sebaiknya aku coba." Sentuhan Sakura beralih tempat. "Aww.. hangat." Ia begitu menyukai tonjolan-tonjolan kecil yang terdapat diperut Naruto. Seperti bantal keras yang terasa hangat.

Naruto menyentuh tengkuk Sakura lalu meraub bibir mungil tersebut. Memagutnya dengan penuh kelembutan agar tak menyakiti sang Istri. Terlalu berharga untuk disakiti.

Tangan Sakura turun— lagi. Semakin ke bawah hingga kemudian berhenti diujung penghabisan. Membelai-belai celana Naruto untuk menggoda.

Sakura melepas tautan bibir mereka. "Geli?" Ia menjilat permukaan bibir Naruto. Membersihkan sisa saliva bekas mereka berciuman.

Desisan menyerupai Ular terdengar menggelitik di telinga "..sangat geli." Kembali Naruto menyerang bibir ranum Sakura, dan kali ini tangannya turut ambil andil.

Menggerayangi setiap inchi tubuh molek Sakura yang berleok-leok bak tikungan. Mencari titik lemah, dan saat ia berhasil menemukan di tempat yang biasa, maka saat itu juga membuat tubuh mungil tersebut bergetar.

Sakura mencengkeram celana Naruto. Mengatakan bahwa saat ini ia sangat menginginkan belaian yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman di bibir. Ia ingin bibir seksi Naruto mengecupi setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

"Naru, aku ingin _itu_.." Wanita itu merengek.

Naruto mengusap pipi lembut sang Istri. "Apapun yang kau inginkan.." Ia mengecup kening lebar tersebut, dan membiarkan tangan nakal disana menelusup masuk ke dalam celananya. "..kulakukan semuanya untukmu, Istriku tercinta."

Sakura mengulum senyum. Naruto selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. "..sekarang aku ingin menikmati _milik_ -mu." Pipinya merona karena malu yang tak tertahankan lagi.

Mata Naruto terkatup rapat. Sakura berhasil menembus pertahanan yang ia miliki. "..lakukan sesukamu." Ia kalah, dan akan selalu kalah dengan setiap godaan dari Sakura.

Perempuan itu sangat tahu dimana letak titik lemah dalam diri Naruto. Ia hapal semuanya di luar kepala.

 **x X x**

Tangan Sakura bergerak— meraba teman tidur, namun yang dicari tidak terasa tengah menepati kasur kosong disebelahnya. Kontan saja hal itu membuatnya membuka mata lantaran terbangun karena kehilangan sang Suami.

Sakura mengamati sekeliling, mulai dari depan hingga belakang. "Naru.." Panggilan manjanya mengalun, akan tetapi yang dicari tak menanggapi seruan tersebut.

Perempuan yang tengah berbadan dua itu mendengus pelan. Menghilangnya Naruto membuat ia terjaga, bahkan matanya menolak pejam saat mencoba kembali tidur.

"Naruto...!"

Sakura mengulangi panggilan, namun tetap tidak ada hasil. Ia kesal lalu beranjak— meninggalkan tempat tidur. Jangan pikir dirinya tidak mengetahui keberadaan Naruto saat ini.

Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sakura sempat melihat kemeja yang Naruto pakai tadi teronggok di tepi ranjang, segera ia kenakan untuk melindungi tubuh telanjangnya.

Kini kaki jenjang dengan kulit putih dan mulus itu membawa si pemilik melalui ruangan rumah. Dari kamar menuju ruangan kerja Naruto.

Saat membuka pintu dari luar, hanya punggung lebar yang Sakura dapati. Ia tahu pria itu sedang sibuk dengan laptop hingga tak menyadari keberadaan dirinya di depan pintu.

 _Emerald_ miliknya menatap jam dingin yang terpajang di dalam ruangan Naruto. Disana jarum pendek tertera pada angka satu, menandakan hari sudah sangat larut.

Sakura menghela nafas. Naruto bergadang.

" _Anata_...!"

Panggilan halus tersebut membuat Naruto terkejut. Ia menoleh ke belakang. "Sakura." Terdapat Istri merah mudanya sedang berdiri disana. Wajah cantik itu tampak cemberut.

Sakura menghampiri Naruto dengan langkah kaki yang menghentak-hentak di lantai. "Kenapa meninggalkan aku?" Kini ia berkacak pinggang. Menunjukan kemarahan atas hilangnya Naruto.

"Melihatmu tidur pulas, aku pikir ada kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan proyek baru." Naruto memperlihatkan layar laptop kepada Sakura. "Shikamaru mengabariku soal kerja sama dengan Sabaku Corp." Jelasnya— sedikit menyinggung soal keuntungan untuk kerja sama ini.

Sakura menahan nafas karena sikap Naruto. Menatapnya dengan tajam selama sesaat, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan. Tengah mengambek kepada sang Suami.

"Tapi dari caramu meninggalkan aku sangat salah.. bukan 'kah kau bisa merundingkannya setelah di kantor." Wanita itu marah-marah.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku memang salah." Salah tidak salah ia harus mengalah, sebab apa bila Sakura stress hanya akan memberi dampak buruk pada janin yang ia kandung.

Kelembutan Naruto membuat Sakura luluh. Dalam sekejap amarah yang melingkupi wanita itu padam seperti api disiram air.

Dengan bibir mengerucut Sakura mendaratkan bokong pada kedua paha Naruto. Duduk berpangku seraya memeluk manja leher sang Suami yang paling dicintai.

"Paling tidak temani aku tidur sampai terbangun di pagi hari." Keluh perempuan itu.

Bibir tipis Naruto mengulas segaris senyum, lantas ia mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Sakura. "Kalau kau katakan sejak tadi aku tak kan pergi meninggalkanmu di kamar sendirian." Wanita itu menggeliat.

Sikap Sakura benar-benar manja, hal itu membuat Naruto berpikir mengenai Bayi mereka. Kalau si Ibu yang mengandung manjanya bukan kepalang, maka Bayi yang dilahirkan juga akan menjadi anak manja kelak.

Naruto harap Bayi mereka perempuan, agar dapat mengimbangi sifat manja Sakura. Terlihat aneh bila anak laki-laki yang manja.

"Ayo kembali ke kamar~" Sakura merengek layaknya bocah yang menginginkan permen gulali. Kakinya berayun-ayun di bawah meja.

Sikap kekanakan Sakura membuat Naruto tertawa geli. Manja tapi menggemaskan, dan ia suka dengan sikap Sakura ketika sedang mengandung.

"Gendong aku sayang..." Lagi-lagi keinginan konyol, cara Sakura meminta juga sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kini dia semakin manja.

Menginginkan gendongan juga sebuah idaman dari janin yang tumbuh sehat dalam rahim Sakura, untuk itu Naruto lakukan saja apapun yang Sakura inginkan.

Termasuk membopongnya seperti seorang bidadari yang jatuh dari Surga ke Bumi.

Tentu saja Sakura sangat menikmati kehamilan pertamanya. Selain selalu ingin bermanja, ia juga dapat menguasai Naruto sepenuhnya, sebab bila hari-hari biasa Naruto akan terbagi dengan pekerjaan.

Sering kali membuat Sakura jengkel, jadi inilah saatnya ia balas dendam atas yang sudah berlalu, agar Naruto sadar bahwa dirinya jauh lebih penting daripada pekerjaan.

 **-The End-**

 **Terimakasih**

* * *

Kok ane suka banget ya pas adegan Naru minta maaf ke Saku.. manis sekaliiii Naru-nya untuk sy aja donk xD #PLAKK :"v

Btw, happy NaruSaku day. Makin lama makin sepi aja yak, tp sampai kapanpun ane akan setia mencintai NaruSaku :')


End file.
